wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cenarion Circle
Night Elf Tauren | character = Druid, Subversive, Vindicator, Scout, Emissary | capital = Darnassus, Nighthaven | mlead = Alliance Archdruid Fandral Staghelm | leaders= Horde Archdruid Hamuul Runetotem, Keeper Remulos, Robine. | faction = Neutral | theater = Darnassus, Moonglade, Silithus. | alignment = Chaotic good }} The Cenarion Circle is an organization of druids, both tauren and night elf, named after Cenarius. Its members are dedicated to protecting nature and restoring the damage done to it by malevolent forces. The Circle has many posts, but their main home is the town of Nighthaven in the Moonglade. Druids learn to teleport to Nighthaven at level 10, but anyone else will have to wait until they can make it to Felwood and find a way through the Timbermaw Furbolg tunnels. The only other alternative to this is to wait for the Lunar Festival, which coincides with Chinese New Year, and complete a simple quest from any pre-BC capital to receive the Lunar Festival Invitation. This is a special occasion that should not be missed! The Circle's other major presence is in Silithus, where they combat the Silithid, the Qiraji, and Twilight's Hammer. Valor's Rest and Cenarion Hold serve as their bases in the hostile land, and offer many opportunities to adventurers seeking to aid the druids. Notable members Significant members of the Circle include: * Archdruid Fandral Staghelm, leader of the Cenarion Circle and the night elven druids * Keeper Remulos, the son of Cenarius * Archdruid Hamuul Runetotem, leader of the tauren druids The Cenarion Circle is not without conflict. Staghelm, taking the mantle of archdruid after Malfurion Stormrage entered the Emerald Dream, objected to the introduction of the tauren into the order. He also embarked upon the creation of a new World Tree, Teldrassil, despite the objections of Remulos. War of the Shifting Sands The Circle's main concern is currently combating the threat of the Silithid and Qiraji. From the official World of Warcraft Cenarion Circle Reputation page: ''War is brewing in the distant lands of Silithus. All over the world, men and women are gearing up for one final push into the heart of the Qiraji empire to end the threat which has been lying in wait, barely contained behind the barrier erected by the Night Elven druids and the mighty dragon Anachronos during the climactic battle at the end of the War of the Shifting Sands. Ever since that fateful day, the members of the Cenarion Circle have kept a close watch on the wastes from their base at Cenarion Hold at the center of northern Silithus. There, the Night Elven and Tauren disciples of the magnificent demigod Cenarius have been waiting for the time when a hero would step forward to unleash the might of all the mortal races against the sinister Qiraji and their innumerable legions of Silithid minions. But the druids have not been idle during their long watch; they have crafted formidable weapons, armors and enchanted ornaments to assist all those who will brave the terrors of Ahn'Qiraj. Adventurers who have proven their worth in battle against the Qiraji forces beyond the Scarab Wall will be granted access to the ancient order's arsenal. ''At last, the long watch has ended - the hero has risen, to mend that which was broken, to unite those who were divided. But the true test is yet to come. When the gates of Ahn'Qiraj open, will the mortal races stand united once again and face the onrushing terror, or will they fade silently into the darkness that has risen once again in the distant lands of Silithus? Reputation and quests Members of the Cenarion Circle offer a large numbers of quests in the game. Moonglade includes three questlines for druids at level 10, 14 and 16, as well as higher level quests for all characters in Dire Maul and Silithus. Cenarion Hold and Valor's Rest serve as the quest hub for Silithus and both wings of Ahn'Qiraj. Additionally, representatives of the Circle in Desolace offer quests for Maraudon. Expedition Into Outland Upon the reopening of the Dark Portal to Draenor/Outland, the Cenarion Circle dispatched an expeditionary force - joint night elf/tauren, much like the Circle itself - to explore the uncharted new world. Over time the Cenarion explorers grew more autonomous and became their own faction within Outland, separate and yet connected to the Cenarion Circle. This faction is known as the Cenarion Expedition. Rewards When the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj open on your server, new NPCs give quests for class specific weapons and armor. These include both Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Quest Loot and rewards from the Field Duty quest lines. Nighthaven offers many unique vendors, including a special Dress Master NPC. Past changes See also * Cenarion Circle Reputation Guide * The Wind stone article contains an extensive guide on summoning and defeating elementals. * Druid (lore) * Cenarion Expedition * One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after the Cenarion Circle, Server:Cenarion Circle. External links * WoW Europe's Rewards page at the official WoW-Europe site. Cenarion Circle Category:Druids Category:Factions